


Tarnishing Her Soul

by Velocity_Owl87



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Prostitution, Gang Rape, Kidnapping, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Psychological Trauma, Revenge, War, discussions of abortion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thora, the jewel of Asgard, is kidnapped by Jotunheim in an effort to force them to return the Casket of Winter.  When Asgard refuses, the nations go to war and Thora is the collateral damage despite her older brother Loki's efforts and putting them both between a rock and a hard place when facing the aftermath of Thora's captivity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tarnishing Her Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Fairly dark piece, not going to deny this. I have tried to be sensitive to the subject and not use it as a plot trope, but rather to explore how Thor(a) would be in the same situation and her emotions afterward. There are many Loki pieces dealing with this matter, but not Thor ones. Also, I wanted to explore their relationship and exactly how much they would do for each other.

There was just one window. The only one in the cold walls. It was narrow and let the dim green twilight of Jotunheim in. It was only there to torment her, she knew that perfectly well. It was there as a sign of hope that maybe, she would either see the sun or hear her rescue. 

The frozen chains around her ankles clinked as she moved her legs under the tatters of her cape and the old fur that they have given her as a cover. Her clothes were long gone, stripped away from her the first night she had been captured. She wished she had them, but there was no point, since they had made it very clear that they weren't needed.

She was constantly cold and she sometimes asked herself whether she'd ever be able to get warm again. Her blood moved sluggishly, mirroring her movements and thoughts. She had been in the cold and the dark for so long that she asked herself if the warmth and the sunshine she had known in Asgard was simply a figment of her dulled mind.

She closed her eyes and pulled the covers over her head to preserve the little warmth that she could get. 

She slept and dreamed of green fields and bright sunlight and a green-eyed man. 

She was dragged out of her sleep abruptly as cold washed over her, shocking her awake. The cover and her cape were gone and there was one of the king's sons or his generals or someone...she had stopped trying to remember who was who after the first week. She didn't bother anymore because she had vowed that when she was free, she'd kill all of them. No one would be spared. 

She sat up and watched dispassionately as he came closer to her pallet on the icy floor, his loin-cloth discarded as he crossed the short distance in her cell. She knew what was coming. There was no hiding or fighting it. 

She could only hide, deep inside in the corridors of her mind as they did whatever they wanted to her body. She'd only return when it was time to sluice off the blood and stickiness from her thighs and rub ointment into the marks they left behind. They didn't give her anything else and she hoped that she wasn't with child from any of them.

Her thoughts shut off when her wrists were clasped and her arms pinned over her head. 

It was time to disappear.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Loki was exhausted despite being battle-hardened and trained to withstand the rigors of battle. But still, he wouldn't give up. Not when Thora was missing and held Gods knew where in Jotunheim. 

It was revenge, plain and simple. A strong armed tactic to get the Casket of Winters back by trading it for Thora, the Jewel of Asgard. A jewel for a jewel, Loki had noted grimly when they had been prepared to go to war once negotiations had broken down between Jotunheim and Asgard. 

It had been with bitter regret that they had descended upon Jotunheim, the peace that Odin had forced upon them finally broken with the abduction of Thora. At least, Loki had been pleased to note, she hadn't gone without a fight. 

But she still had been snatched away and he was determined to bring her back to her rightful place before Jotunheim even dared to get close to the Casket and finish what they had started all those years ago. He wanted his little sister back and safe within the walls of Asgard. He could very well guess what they could be doing her behind their ancient walls of ice and stone. He didn't once think that they would simply keep her as a prisoner of war until the bargain had been struck.

No. Loki knew that they would humiliate her and in turn, humiliate Asgard. He shuddered and savagely slit the throat of a running Jotunn. He looked up after the body had fallen to the ground and smiled a thin, mirthless grin. They were close to the fortress. 

They were close to Thora. 

They would get her to safety soon enough.

~*~*~*~*~

She lay on the bed, her body bruised and with blood staining the fur underneath her. But the Jotun that had just finished took no notice of it. He had taken his pleasure from the Asgardian whore and that was all that mattered. Anything else was not his concern.

He only gave her a disinterested glance as she moved slowly to pick up a somewhat clean rag and wipe herself off. She rinsed it out in the shallow bowl she had been given and covered herself again. She didn't utter a sound and he watched in case she would cry. But she didn't. 

She only turned her head to the window and remained as still as death.

He shrugged and pulled on his loincloth. She was not his concern any longer. He had taken all that he needed from her. She was just an Asgardian whore. 

He had just put his hand on the door when it was blown off its hinges and he the last thing that he was aware of was being impaled on a spear and green eyes blazing in fury. He managed a weak rasp before he choked on his blood as the spear was pulled out of his broken body. 

That was the last thing that he felt. 

~*~*~*~*~

Loki bit back the cry of anguish that was bubbling up in his throat when he saw his beloved sister lying in what was little more than a pile of rags and moth-eaten furs in the farthest corner of the cell.

She had been kept naked and chained, the clasps around her ankles had rubbed the skin raw and he wasn't sure that she could even walk if she needed to. The rest of her body was battered and bruised and covered with half healed contusions and fresh scratches. Her hair covered some of her body, but it wasn't enough for him to not see the evidence of what had just happened. 

They had transformed her into nothing more than an unwilling whore, he noted angrily. His beloved sister, reduced to this. He wanted to scream to the heavens and tear the entire kingdom apart for what they had done to her. But he put those thoughts aside with difficulty. 

There would be enough time for that, he vowed. Thora was his priority at the moment. 

He rushed over to her and knelt in front of her, and clasped her face between his hands. She looked at him, but her expression was blank, her face so smooth that it looked like ill-used porcelain. He had never seen such blankness in her face and it scared him. What had they shattered inside her? What had they destroyed within her?

"Thora, my sister. I've come for you. I'll bring you to Asgard and everything will be well."

Loki found himself saying as he cracked the chains around her ankles open with a combination of angry strength and magic. Thora only watched him dispassionately as he did so, flinching slightly as he pulled off his own cape and wrapped it around her. 

He didn't bother asking her if she could stand. He simply picked her up and tried to not notice how light she was and how prominent her bones were. She flinched, but remained lax and passive in his grip. She wouldn't stay that way for long, he vowed as he carried her out of her prison. He would make sure that she would be healthy again.

He didn't dare think of anything else. 

He didn't want to promise something he wouldn't be able to fulfill.

~*~*~*~*~

"How does she fare?" Odin asked his son as he stood in the doorway of Thora's chamber. He didn't dare enter. She had become visibly agitated whenever anyone other than her mother or brother came near her. The last thing he wanted to do was upset the fragile recovery she had been making needlessly. He missed his daughter and wanted her back, but also understood that it would take time for that to occur.

Loki looked back at his sister, who was lying on her side with the heavy covers pulled tight around her before he stepped outside and left the door ajar. He didn't want her to feel trapped, so he never closed the doors of any rooms she would stay in.

The one time he had done that, she had been in a state and had almost gone back to the unnatural silence that had been the norm until a few weeks back.

"She is making progress.It's small, but it is there. She's not flinched when a maid has come into her room." Loki replied cautiously. She wasn't as numb or as frozen as she had been when she had first arrived, but she was clearly far from being the gregarious princess she had been before the war. 

The All-Father nodded. He hadn't expected more. 

But he could see from the tightness around his son's mouth and the distracted expression on his face that something serious had occurred since the last time he had visited his daughter. 

Sure enough, Loki's eyes flicked back at his sister and then at his father before he spoke.

Loki looked at his father and frowned as he prepared to tell him the next piece of information.

"Mother though, has discovered Thora is with child though. Just as we had feared."

Odin's hands clenched involuntarily at those words and he left without saying another word to his son. 

Loki simply entered his sister's room and closed the door behind him and met his sister's reddened eyes.

"You'll have to face him soon." 

Thora bit her lip and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"I know." 

Loki slowly walked towards her bed and sat down on the edge of it.

"I will help you through this."

Thora's eyes flashed bright at his words.

"Promise?"

Loki nodded.

"Cut it all out of me. Destroy it all and make me forget."


End file.
